


true or false

by halfthemoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blue hour era, mandatory late night talks in romcoms
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthemoon/pseuds/halfthemoon
Summary: Yeonjun, sejak awal, hanya menginginkan jemari hangat Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	true or false

**Author's Note:**

> haaai! ini kontribusi aku untuk yeonbin fic fest 2021 yang diadakan oleh @yeonbininlove di twitter!! makasih banyak admin untuk eventnya ^^ cek akunnya untuk baca karya-karya yang lain yaa!! <3

Yeonjun, sejak awal, hanya menginginkan jemari hangat Soobin.

Ia masih ingat pertama kali kulit itu bertemu miliknya - bukan paling pertama, namun pertama yang membakar. Pertama yang menyulut. Sentuhan pelan, hampir tak terasa, sesaat ketika mereka bersimbah keringat setelah latihan kesekian kalinya hari itu. Paru-paru yang mengembang, dan perut yang terkoyak lelah.

“Hyung,” Soobin memanggilnya, pelan. Rambutnya basah dan terkulai pada dahinya. Namun ia tersenyum. “Hyungie.”

Yeonjun mengatur napasnya dahulu. Letih rasanya, otot-otot yang saling menarik kencang. Bahu yang terlalu tegang. Tetap, semua itu kalah ketika mata mereka bertemu, dan Yeonjun kalap.

Soobin itu lentera. Sejak dahulu ia lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin tak setinggi sekarang, tapi ia selalu semampai dan jangkung, bola matanya jauh diatas sana, dan disana Yeonjun merasa aman. Terang.

“Kenapa,” Yeonjun akhirnya menjawab. “Capek?”

Soobin mengangguk simpel. Bibirnya mengerecut, pipi membuncah. “Iya. Hyung,” ia memanggil sekali lagi. Sesaat ia hanya menatapnya. Lama dan mencari. “Istirahat dulu yuk.”

Yang lain sedang tiduran di lantai ruangan. Kai menyender pada kaca, Taehyun dan Beomgyu pada pahanya.

Sudah lama juga latihan. Yeonjun mengiyakan, “Okay, Bin.”

Soobin mendekatinya, senyum tetap merekah. Lalu tangannya meraih rambut Yeonjun yang sembarang, menyingkap helaian tersebut pada belakang telinganya.

“Rambut hyung panjang,” ia mengatakan sambil-lalu. Terlalu sambil-lalu, jantung Yeonjun berdegup, meletus. Rasanya selalu begini saat Soobin hanya beberapa sentimeter jauh. Senyumnya begitu dekat. Pipi halus dan lesung pipi. Tangannya tidak pindah, seakan menopang sisi wajahnya lembut.

“Tapi kamu suka kan,” Yeonjun tetap bertanya, menaikkan alis.

Soobin tertawa singkat, masih menyentuhnya. Jemari hangat, pada pelipisnya. Tapak tangan, rasa awan, bersimbah pada pipinya. Tidak lepas. Masih melekat.

“Suka. Kan aku udah pernah bilang,” katanya. “Hyung cakep mau gimana juga.”

Api rasanya, di tempat ia menyentuhnya. Dan es ketika tangan itu pergi, dan Soobin beranjak untuk menghampiri yang lain. Yeonjun terkesima, dan tersadar.

—

Soobin kerap mengetuk pintunya. Malam-malam hampir pagi. Derapan itu selalu pelan, hanya pertemuan singkat tangan dan pintunya - namun Yeonjun selalu siap dan siaga setiap mendengar.

Tidak peduli jika ia sudah tidur atau belum, suntuk atau tidak, Yeonjun akan selalu beranjak.

Yeonjun membuka pintu, hati berdegup ketika melihat Soobin menyenderkan sisi kepalanya pada kusen pintu. Ia terlihat nyaman, santai, seakan di ambang kantuk.

“Hyung,” katanya, suara yang rendah. “Aku mau masuk, boleh?”

Yeonjun memutar bola matanya, membuka pintu lebih lebar. Padahal Soobin hampir setiap malam mampir ke kamarnya. Hampir tujuh malam per minggu, hampir menjadi rutin dan kebiasaan. Tapi tetap saja, setiap malam ia merengek dengan mata sayu, dengan pinta yang tak pernah bisa ia tolak.

Selalu seperti itu. Tentu saja Yeonjun akan selalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Apalagi dengan tatapan itu. Apalagi dengan hangatnya yang menguar. Bola mata yang berbinar.

Tentu saja Yeonjun akan luluh.

“Lain kali harus bayar ya,” canda Yeonjun pelan. Soobin segera masuk dengan jinjit lembut.

Ia terlihat familiar disini, di kamar Yeonjun. Kaos putih simpel yang kebesaran, celana piyama yang kotak-kotak. Soobin pun terlihat manis dibawah langit kamarnya yang remang-redup.

“Masih nggak bisa tidur?” Yeonjun bertanya saat Soobin duduk diujung kasurnya, telapak kaki telanjang pada seprai.

Soobin melentangkan tubuhnya panjang, kepala terbenam pada bantal. Yeonjun duduk di sebelahnya, bersila. Dari sini, Soobin terhalangi bayang. Setengah wajahnya tertutup cahaya.

“Hyung,” ia memulai. Kedua bola mata itu bundar dan terbuka. “Sini.”

Tangannya meraih tangan Yeonjun. Jemari itu melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Yeonjun, lagi-lagi, luluh dan membaringkan diri di sebelahnya.

Tatap muka, begitu dekat. Soobin menyengir lebar. “Kenapa kasur kamu lebih empuk daripada kasur aku.”

Yeonjun menghiraukan tangan itu. Hangat itu. “Kamu nggak kasian ninggalin Beomgyu terus?”

Ia menggelengkan kepala. “Lagian dia juga udah tidur.”

Beomgyu tahu Soobin sering mengendap ke kamarnya. Tahu mereka sering menghabiskan malam-malam bersama, sampai pagi terkadang. Biasanya, mereka berbincang terlalu lama hingga lupa waktu dan Soobin ketiduran.

Yeonjun selalu tersipu jika terbangun dan mendapati Soobin di kasurnya. Wajahnya yang empuk; bibir merah merekah. Kedua lengan yang biasanya terlipat bersama pada sisi tubuhnya, seakan mendekap diri sendiri.

Semenit. Dua menit - waktu fana yang ia sisihkan, selalu, untuk memperhatikan Soobin tidur. Menghitung pelan jatuh-bangkit dadanya, bahunya, napas berderu yang damai.

Seperti ini, Yeonjun pikir, ia jatuh cinta lagi. Tak susah untuk tumbang.

“Kamu mau nonton?” Yeonjun bertanya. Biasanya mereka nonton satu film Marvel setiap malam. Soobin lucu kalau sudah bicara soal Spider-Man, bintangnya. Matanya pasti melotot besar, dan tawanya polos.

 _Keren banget ya dia,_ katanya suatu hari. _Peter Parker keren banget._

Yeonjun selalu ikut tertawa saja. Menyenderkan pelipis pada bahunya, dan meledek sambil-lalu, _gebetan kamu terlalu out of your league, Bin._

Soobin, saat itu, hanya mendelik. _Biarin. Aku kan yang naksir dia, bukan kamu._

_Terserah, terserah. Aku sama Loki aja kalo gitu._

Di hadapannya, kali ini, Soobin menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak mau. Mau ngobrol sama kamu aja.”

“Mau obrolin apa?”

“Dulu hyung pengen jadi apa?”

Yeonjun seketika tertawa, “Aku selalu pengen jadi artis,” jawabnya jujur. “Tapi dulu mimpi aku banyak. Aku pengen jadi penyanyi, lalu penari, lalu pemain film kayak Tom Cruise.”

“Kebayang nggak sih kalau hyung jadi aktor?”

“Kayaknya aku nggak bisa jadi aktor,” ia meringis, wajah tertekuk. “Pasti ketawa aku tuh. Apalagi kalo disuruh serius kayak gitu. Yang ada syuting-nya nggak beres-beres.”

Soobin tertawa kecil. “Tapi hyung cocok kok jadi aktor.”

“Cocok gimana.”

“Muka hyung udah pas jadi aktor,” katanya. “Cakep.”

Yeonjun mengangkat bahu acuh, walaupun mukanya memanas. Selalu memanas ketika perhatian Soobin terpusat padanya seperti ini. “Jelas.”

Soobin hanya mengulum senyum. Tulus kelihatannya. Terlampau. “Kalau aku gimana? Cocok nggak jadi aktor?”

“Kamu lebih cocok dari aku,” Yeonjun menjawab. Memang benar adanya. Soobin tampan, manis. Garis mukanya menarik, menawan, bahkan caranya tersenyum selalu apik. Megah dan lebih dari semua.

“Berarti aku lebih cakep dari hyung?”

“Nggaklah,” ia menyangkal buru-buru.

Soobin tertawa sekali lagi. Matanya mengecil. “Yaudah nggak,” ia mengiyai cepat. “Hyung, ngantuk?”

Sudah jam satu lebih. Sudah pagi sekarang, tapi Yeonjun menggelengkan kepala. “Dikit aja.”

“Dikit apa banget.”

“Dikit.”

“Hyung, aku pernah denger,” Soobin memulai, matanya berbinar dengan semangat. “Katanya kalau jam segini, manusia pasti jadi jujur.”

“Iya aku juga pernah denger. Kalau ngantuk pertahanan kita runtuh, kan?”

“Iya,” Soobin mengangguk, masih semangat. Lalu tersenyum lebar. “Mau coba nggak hyung?”

“Mau eksperimen ceritanya?”

Ia mengangguk lagi. “Iya. Kayak _lie detector test_.”

“Kamu udah ngantuk?”

“Dikit juga.”

“Yaudah tunggu sampe ngantuk banget.”

Mereka berbincang lebih banyak lagi, tak ada habisnya. Cara Soobin berbicara selalu mengingatkan Yeonjun pada antusias anak kecil. Seakan baru melihat warna-warni balon di angkasa. Seakan baru pertama kali naik bianglala.

Seperti itu Soobin bercerita. Suaranya naik-turun, walaupun bisik-bisik, dan tangannya kerap bergerak, melonjak-lonjak. Entah tepuk tangan kecil, atau genggaman pada bahu Yeonjun. Telapak tangannya, buku-buku jarinya.

Sekarang ia berceloteh tentang pengalamannya tadi saat dirias _make-up artist._ Katanya, Soobin dibilang mirip kelinci.

“Emang mirip,” Yeonjun menyela.

“Iya justru aku seneng dibilang gitu.”

Yeonjun kira, ia jatuh lagi, disini, ketika suara Soobin menggema dalam dinding kamarnya, dan kehadirannya terasa seperti tentram tidur. Jemari itu tidak melepaskan tangannya. Masih melilit, masih berapi.

Setengah tiga pagi, matanya mulai memberat.

“Hyung,” Soobin berbisik. Matanya sudah sayu. Suaranya lebih pelan. “Udah ngantuk?”

“Udah.”

“Mau nanya sekarang.”

Yeonjun merasa nyaman, hampir tidak sadar. Ia menggenggam balik tangan Soobin, seperti ingin seimbang. “Boleh, tanya aja.”

“Jawab jujur ya.”

“Kayaknya kalo gini aku nggak bisa bohong, Bin.”

“Okay,” Soobin mengangguk. “Aku tanya yang simpel dulu ya.”

“Iya.”

“Nama kamu Choi Yeonjun. Betul atau salah?”

Yeonjun tersenyum lemah. “Betul.”

“Kamu member paling tua.”

“ _True_.”

“Aku cakep kayak hyung.”

Yeonjun menyipitkan matanya. “Nggak,” ia menggelengkan kepala. Degup jantungnya memelan.

Soobin jelas-jelas merengut sedih. “Jahat.”

“Kamu cakep kayak kamu aja,” Yeonjun melanjutkan, pelan. Degup-degup itu meledak dan padam. Lalu berhamburan. “Nggak kayak aku. Tapi kayak kamu.”

“Hyung...”

“Kamu cakep banget,” Yeonjun mengatakan lagi. Tidak bisa berhenti. Terlalu letih untuk mengatup mulutnya. Rasa takut yang biasanya menghantui seakan hilang. “Manis. Ganteng. Semuanya.”

Bahkan dalam temaram lampu kamar, Yeonjun melihat samar merah ranum pada pipi Soobin. “ _Oh_ ,” jawabnya kelu.

“Iya,” Yeonjun tetap mengangguk. Terlalu berkabut. Tak bisa berpikir untuk menahan luapan emosinya. “Giliran aku yang nanya.”

“Okay.”

“Menurut kamu,” Yeonjun menatap matanya lekat-lekat, walaupun hampir mengambang. “Yang bikin aku cakep apa.”

Jemari Soobin masih hangat. Begitu pula tatapannya. Teduh. Mengisi semua kekosongan yang pernah dingin. Menyerap pada tulang punggungnya, pelan-pelan, langkah-melangkah.

“Senyum kamu,” katanya. “Kadang kalau kamu senyum, aku rasa nggak adil aku masih bisa lihat yang lain.”

Yeonjun meluap. Uap. Hangat itu kembali menjadi lilit.

“Harusnya kamu aja,” Soobin berbisik, berat akan rahasia. “Harusnya aku cuma boleh lihat senyum kamu.”

Ia menarik tangan Soobin, hingga menempel pada pipinya. Hampir terlelap; mata hampir terkatup lelah. “Apa lagi.”

“Banyak, hyung,” Soobin tertawa lembut. “Passion kamu kalo udah perform. Suara kamu - nggak cuma lagi nyanyi aja. Lagi ngomong biasa juga. _The way you move, the way you dance_. _I like your confidence too_ ,” ia berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatapnya serius. “ _I like that you know you’re attractive_.”

Lalu ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Yeonjun pelan. Menekan sampai berasap. “Aku suka kamu tetep nanya kayak gini, walaupun kamu tahu jawabannya apa.”

Yeonjun tidak bisa berpikir. Rasanya ingin jujur. Rasanya ingin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Soobin telak di bibirnya yang manis. “Tapi beda,” kata Yeonjun perlahan. “Beda kalo kamu yang bilang.”

“Kenapa?”

“ _I only care what you think_ ,” Yeonjun menutup matanya. Luluh tanpa daya. “ _No one else._ ”

—

Yeonjun, sejak awal, hanya ingin jemari hangat Soobin.

Ia terbangun dengan bara itu menempel pada kulitnya. Tangan Soobin melingkar pada pergelangannya; satu lagi masih di pipi.

Tersipu merah. Tersipu malu.

Soobin belum terbangun. Yeonjun terkesima pada napas Soobin yang pelan-pelan menaik, lalu turun, dan rasanya Yeonjun inginkan dia selamanya. Namun masalahnya; ini bukan hal baru.

Fana, detik ini, dan detik selanjutnya pun masih fana. Soobin membuka mata.

“Pagi,” suaranya berat dan serak. Lalu senyuman. “Hyungie, pagi.”

Yeonjun tak bisa menahan tawanya. “Pagi juga, Bin. Kita ketiduran ya?”

“Mm,” ia menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Matanya masih sayu, lengket menempel. “Sarapan? Yuk, sarapan? Yang lain kayaknya belum bangun?”

 _Dorm_ masih sunyi senyap. Yeonjun tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa selain suara Soobin yang masih mengiang. Telunjuk Soobin turun ke dagunya, mengusapnya lembut.

“Hyung,” bisiknya.

“Iya, Bin,” ia menjawab. Pagi-pagi seperti ini rasanya semua hal terbungkam, kecuali satu. Satu atau dua, ia tidak bisa menghitung. Soobin dan hatinya sendiri. Soobin dan hati Soobin sendiri.

Semua menggema.

Soobin masih menatapnya.

—

Kaki telanjang pada lantai yang masih dingin karena fajar. Matahari belum begitu terik, masih remang-remang diantara singkap gorden. Langit gelap yang hampir terang, biru kusam berpendar-pendar.

Soobin mengambil plastik roti dari rak dan menyimpannya di meja.

Rambut birunya turun diatas alis. “Mau pake selai apa.”

Yeonjun mengangkat alis, lalu duduk di seberangnya. Menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hampir santai, hampir pasrah. “Kamu yang mau bikinin aku sarapan?”

Soobin tidak menggubrisnya, dan mengulang dengan seringai. “Kamu mau pake selai apa.”

“Cokelat aja, Bin.”

Perlahan ia mengoles selai cokelat pada lapisan rotinya. Begitu hati-hati, seakan bukan roti. Ada garis-garis serius di dahinya. Seperti ini, Yeonjun pikir ia menginginkannya berulang, ketiga, delapan ratus kali.

Berandai maksudnya apa. Berandai maksudnya apa, jika ia tidak keberatan dengan fajar yang dingin dan tiada-bunyi, namun hatinya berpesta. Seperti rasa tajam vodka. Seperti menutup mata dan membiarkan angin mengendap pada pipi.

Rasanya seperti itu, menatap Soobin.

Di luar lampu-lampu terang panggung, di luar senyuman tertarik untuk kamera, di luar gemetar tangan ketika gugup, di luar semua yang benderang akan kehidupan mereka –

Yeonjun merasa paling hidup disini.

Di dapur mereka, fajar menyingsing. Jemari Soobin yang mudah, menyiapkannya sarapan.

Begitu sederhana. Begitu biasa. Namun megah untuknya. Agung – segala tentang pagi ini. Bahkan kaos putih Soobin yang terlalu longgar terkulai di bahunya. Bahkan kantuk yang masih bertengger erat pada bola matanya.

“Makan yang banyak, hyung,” Soobin mendorong piringnya setelah selesai, satu tangkap roti diatasnya. Yeonjun mengerjap. “Kalau mau nambah bikin sendiri ya.”

Lalu Soobin membuat roti untuk dirinya sendiri. Yeonjun mengangguk linglung.

—

_Senyum kamu._

Yeonjun mengatur napasnya ketika lagu selesai.

Lampu-lampu menyinari mereka semua, _spotlight_. Ada percik-percik berisik di tengah dadanya. Semua otot sakit, namun panggung membuatnya terbang.

Apa lagi yang Yeonjun ingin? Selain panggung ini?

Selain kesempatan untuk berdansa, langkah-langkah kaki, suara yang berdering bebas dari tenggorokan. Apa lagi yang Yeonjun ingin?

Selain perasaan rumah. Ketika yang lain juga sama-sama sedang hidup di mimpi.

Beomgyu memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum menawan pada kamera. Kai memberi _air kiss,_ dan tampilan mereka selesai. Beres. Hari melelahkan yang habis.

Taehyun menyenderkan badannya pada bahu Yeonjun, dan tersenyum, “Great job, hyung.”

Yeonjun menepuk lengannya, tertawa lepas. Lega. “Kamu juga, Hyun.”

Apa lagi yang Yeonjun ingin?

 _Senyum kamu_.

Soobin menatapnya setelah kamera pergi, dan cahaya-cahaya menganggu itu sudah lebur. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat, dan napas Yeonjun kembali tak teratur.

Senyum di bibirnya merekah sendiri. Senyum di bibirnya tumbuh, berakar, dan menetap.

Soobin tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum. Di udara ada yang menjadi kristal.

 _Senyum kamu_ _juga_.

—

Sekarang jam dua pagi.

“Kamu ngantuk?”

Yeonjun menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak, Bin,” ia pasrah akan sentuhannya. Jemari hangat itu kembali menemukan muara di pipinya, telapak tangan yang menutup sebelah wajahnya. “Dikit, lebih ke capek. Kamu ngantuk?”

Rasanya ia ingin malu. Mungkin ia sudah memerah sejak tadi.

Satu sisi ingin menjauh, namun dekap yang dirasa sudah terlalu pilu. Memikirkannya saja, untuk melepaskan peluk ini, membuat Yeonjun bergidik.

“Iya,” Soobin menjawab. “Tapi rasanya nggak pengen tidur.”

“Kenapa?”

“Eksperimen lagi yuk.”

Yeonjun, kali ini, yakin ia memerah. Teringat figmen bekas malam-malam yang lalu, ketika mereka mengutarakan suara hati pada jam tiga pagi.

“Emang kamu mau nanya apa lagi,” kata Yeonjun.

Soobin menatapnya serius. Berat dan berarti. “Banyak, hyung.”

“Yaudah tanya.”

“Tapi jujur ya.”

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan. “Iya, aku coba.”

“Hyung suka es krim mint.”

“Betul.”

“Hyung cowok paling ganteng di dunia.”

Yeonjun terkekeh. “Bener.”

“ _Do you like the pink hair_?” Tangan Soobin menyentuh rambut yang jatuh pada dahinya. Ia menyingkap helaian rambut tersebut dan menekannya sambil-lalu pada pelipis. “ _The long hair too_.”

Yeonjun mengangguk kelu. “Suka,” jawabnya. Ia suka warna _pink_ pada rambutnya yang seperti permen karet. Suka mendapati rambutnya menggelitiki lehernya. “Kamu bilang aku cakep gimana juga.”

“ _You are_ ,” Soobin tersenyum sungguh-sungguh. “ _How about the crop top_?”

“ _I think I look good with the crop top._ ”

“Mm,” Soobin menggumam pelan, menyetujuinya. Ia menatapnya dalam; Yeonjun hampir sempoyongan. Ada sesuatu disana. Yang ingin ia ambil, yang ingin ia tanyakan. Namun tersangkut di dalam mulutnya.

Yeonjun mengangkat alisnya menantang, bahkan ketika giginya gemeletuk gugup. “Kamu suka ya aku pake crop top.”

“ _Is that your question of the night?_ ”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Yeah,” Soobin mengangguk sederhana. Hampir polos. Mata bundar itu seakan berkaca-kaca.

Jantung Yeonjun berdegup kencang. Serasa habis marathon, perasaannya menggebu-gebu membuat hilang akal. “Kenapa?”

Soobin membuang muka. Tatapannya pindah pada sesuatu di belakang Yeonjun; entah temboknya, entah samar-samar gelap dari lampu yang tidak terang.

“I just think you look good,” katanya terburu-buru, seperti ingin segera ganti topik. Padahal ia yang memulai duluan. Padahal ia yang pertama kali menyentuhnya panas.

“Kayak gimana,” Yeonjun tetap mendesak, menyentil dagunya gemas. Ingin Soobin untuk menatapnya kembali.

Soobin malah menutup matanya, lalu tertawa terputus-putus. Tidak benar-benar tertawa, hanya mengisi sunyi. Canggung. “ _Gitu_ ,” ia menggumam. “Udah ah.”

“Emang kenapa sih?”

“Nggak kenapa-napa.”

“Kalo nggak kenapa-napa,” Yeonjun menyentil dagunya sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak melepas sentuhannya. Membiarkan tangannya mendarat pada pipinya, lalu ibu jari menyusuri garis tulang wajahnya. “ _Why are you so embarrassed?_ ”

“Soalnya kamu nggak perlu tau.”

“Kenapa.”

Soobin mempertimbangkan kata-katanya dahulu, dan tangan Yeonjun ikut bergerak seiring ia bicara. “Aku nggak mau kamu mikir aku aneh.”

“ _I would never_ ,” Yeonjun menggelengkan kepalanya serius. Tentu saja ia tidak akan marah. Lagipula, ia ingin _tahu_. Ingin tahu kenapa Soobin memerah, ingin tahu kenapa pertahanan itu luntur seketika. “Bukannya kamu yang bilang eksperimen ini biar kita saling jujur,” ia mengingatkan. “ _Now look who’s lying._ ”

Soobin tertawa miris. “Ternyata aku belum terlalu ngantuk jadi nggak ngaruh.”

“ _You can say it_ ,” Yeonjun menenangkan. Lagi-lagi mengusap kulitnya pelan. Tengkuk lehernya mendingin. Terbuka, menipis. “Bilang aja.”

“Kamu cantik, hyung.”

Tangan Yeonjun berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba. Ia mengerjap. “Hah?”

Soobin menjatuhkan badannya agar terlentang pada kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Yeonjun dengan teliti, seakan-akan ada angkasa tersembunyi jauh disana. Ia menutup muka dengan belahan sikutnya.

“ _Aku bilang apa_ ,” ia berbisik pelan, hampir tak terdengar. “Aneh kan.”

“ _But you always tell me I look good_.”

Soobin menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menurunkan lengannya perlahan. Matanya bertemu milik Yeonjun sesaat dalam dingin yang terpatri. “Beda, hyung,” ia mengaku dengan suara kecil. “ _I don’t mean it like that now_.”

Yeonjun mengerjap, tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. “Kamu suka aku?”

“ _Hyung_.”

“Soobin,” ia mendesak buru-buru. Ini penting. Genting. Ia harus tahu _sekarang_. “Kamu suka aku?”

Ia tidak menjawab, bulu matanya tertahan di udara dalam hesitasi. “Hyung, aku - ”

“Suka aku apa suka crop top-nya aja?”

Ditanya seperti itu, Soobin langsung menjawab yakin. “Kamu,” ia berbisik, lalu mengangguk. Begitu singkat namun tegas. “Kamu, lah.”

Yeonjun tidak dapat merasakan tangannya. Serasa kebas. Semua senti badannya ngilu dan mabuk.

“ _Soobin_ , rese banget,” Yeonjun mendesis kesal, menariknya mendekat. Menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan. Merasakan napas Soobin tercekat. “ _Rese._ Kamu rese, rese, rese!”

Soobin menatapnya bingung. Bibirnya mengerut. “Hyung - ”

“Rese! Kamu kenapa nggak pernah _bilang_? Aku juga suka kamu, aku suka kamu _banget,_ udah lama, _udah lama!_ Kamu selalu bikin aku bingung, bikin aku pusing, bikin aku ngerasa kayak jantung aku mau copot setiap kamu deket aku! Kamu – ”

Soobin bangkit untuk duduk dengan benar, punggungnya bertemu tembok. Ia menatap Yeonjun dengan mata membulat besar, dan Yeonjun merasa begitu lemah kakinya terasa seperti debu.

“ _Hyung_ – ”

“Bin – ”

“Kamu suka _aku_?”

Yeonjun mengangguk kuat-kuat. Debaran hatinya hampir menyakitkan. Soobin terlihat begitu menakjubkan seperti ini – rambut biru di dahi, baju piyamanya yang _selalu_ kebesaran, bibirnya yang ranum terbelah dua. Terbuka.

“Suka kamu,” ia mengiyai, sesak napas. “Suka kamu, Bin _._ ”

Soobin menatapnya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Begitu terpana, sampai-sampai hanya suara yang saling tumpah-tindih di dalam tenggorokannya yang keluar.

“ _Bin_.”

“Bentar,” Soobin mengulum bibirnya rapat-rapat. Lalu menatap tangannya linglung seakan habis dihipnotis. Kemudian ia kembali menatap matanya, kini butuh keyakinan. “Kamu suka aku.”

“Iya, aku suka kamu.”

“Jun-hyung,” jemarinya meraih tangan-tangan Yeonjun. Hangat. Mengikat. “Aku - ”

Ditengah tarikan lemah tangan dan kakinya yang rapuh sebentar lagi, Yeonjun menyeringai tipis. “Kamu seneng liat aku pake crop top,” ia mengulang pelan. “Betul atau salah?”

Kali ini, Soobin hanya mengangguk.

Bertanya lagi: “Kenapa.”

Soobin menariknya begitu dekat sampai lutut mereka bertubrukan. Jemarinya pelan-pelan memanjat panjang tangannya. Berdiam di sikutnya sekarang. “ _Do you want me to say it?_ ”

Yeonjun mengangguk, napasnya tertahan. Jemari itu selalu panas. “ _Or show it._ ”

“Okay.”

Pelan-pelan, jemari itu pindah. Begitu pula dengan kehangatannya. Yang tadi berpendar pada sekedar sikut - sekarang berdiam pada sisi tubuhnya, tepat dibawah rusuknya terujung.

“Bin,” ia akhirnya menghembuskan napas, keras-keras. Menggigil diam-diam. Dibawah lapisan bajunya.

“Kamu itu,” kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Soobin seakan terbang - terlompat, terlonjak menuju udara. Seakan ada bahaya diujung momen ini, seakan ada perang yang harus ia tempuh. Tangannya bergerak yakin, namun bergetar payah. Seperti ia sudah menunggu selamanya untuk menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Soobin menyingkap ujung bajunya, telapak tangan menemui pinggang telanjangnya. Jar-jari yang demam, bergolak, menyusur keatas hati-hati. “Kamu itu,” ia mengulang lagi, namun sekarang lebih stabil. “ _Elok_.”

Yeonjun tertawa hangat. Badannya hangat. Jemari itu hangat. “Kamu ngomong apa, Bin,” ia menjatuhkan dahinya pada dahi Soobin. Merasakan tangan-tangan itu pindah pada punggungnya, memetakan jalan pada tulang belakangnya. Merasakan angin ketika bajunya hampir tertanggal setengah. “Kayak pujangga aja kamu.”

Ciuman setelahnya meninggalkan petak. Bibir Soobin sangat empuk, manis. Bahkan dipeluk seperti ini, diantara dekapan, Yeonjun merasa akan jatuh sebentar lagi.

Soobin meninggalkan kecupan ringan di ujung mulutnya sebelum memundurkan kepalanya, menatapnya tenang. Ada yang panas mengenai tatapan itu. Mencari-cari, menunggu celah. Soobin memikat seperti ini, sebelah wajahnya terkena bayang samar, dan pada bibirnya ada bekas ciuman Yeonjun yang memerah.

“Kamu ngantuk?”

Yeonjun menyipitkan matanya, mencubit bahu Soobin kesal. Namun ia hanya tertawa.

“Nggak ngantuk,” ia tetap menjawab. Bergidik ketika tangan Soobin bergerak-gerak iseng di dalam bajunya – jari-jari kasar pada tulang belikat. Tangan Soobin besar, panasnya menyebar sekujur tubuhnya.

“Tapi aku masih mau nanya kamu,” Soobin mengedip-ngedipkan mata polos.

Yeonjun menciumnya lama. Sampai gigi mereka bertabrakan. Sampai tangannya melemah, dan Soobin tetap menyentuhnya seperti itu, di dalam bajunya, bertengger pada tulang-tulangnya.

“Nanyanya nanti aja,” ia berbisik, menyentuh pipinya. _Sayang._ Soobin mengejar mulutnya lagi.

—

Beomgyu menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga. “Ada yang beda,” ia menuduh. Menatap Yeonjun lalu Soobin bergantian. Yeonjun hanya berjengit pada posisinya di kursi meja makan, sementara Soobin sama sekali tidak menggubris, dengan diam membuatkan Yeonjun kopi di konter. “Tapi aku nggak tahu apa.”

“Perasaan kamu aja,” Yeonjun menjawab sekenanya, mengangkat bahu.

“Kalian tuh ngomongin apa sih malem-malem sampai pagi,” Beomgyu menuding dengan jari telunjuk, lalu duduk di kursi seberang Yeonjun. Ia kembali menatap Soobin yang hanya terlihat punggungnya. “Kamu ya. Udah berapa malem nggak balik-balik ke kamar. _What do you guys even talk about._ ”

Yeonjun memperhatikan ketika Soobin memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk mendelik pada Beomgyu. “ _We don’t really talk_ ,” jawabnya pelan. Lalu kembali menyiapkan kopi. “ _Not lately anyway_.”

Beomgyu membuka mulutnya, terbata-bata. “Maksudnya gimana – ”

Soobin terkekeh lepas. Yeonjun menjatuhkan wajahnya pada meja.

—

“ _You like what you see_ ,” Yeonjun memulai, berbisik-bisik, ketika lampu panggung sudah padam, dan rekaman telah selesai. Ia mendekatinya, sepersekian detik dari pipi Soobin yang merah padam. “ _True or false?_ ”

Soobin tidak menyentuhnya. Namun senyuman yang tumbuh di bibirnya terasa sampai kulitnya, bahkan di dasar tenggorokannya yang seketika kering. Bahkan di tempat ia biasa menyentuhnya - baris terakhir tulang rusuknya, gunung yang menaik tiap kali ia menarik napas.

Terasa senyuman itu. Pada dinding-dinding keinginannya.

“Elok,” itu jawabannya, hanya untuknya.

—

Terkadang, Yeonjun berandai.

Ketika jemari panas itu menggenggam wajahnya dengan kasih. Ketika Soobin bernapas dekat dengannya, menjadi satu, menjadi sesuatu yang ia rasa pun.

Jika artinya Soobin menginginkan hal yang sama. Jika artinya _sejak awal._

“Kamu suka aku,” Yeonjun menyelipkan pertanyaan diantara rentetan kecupan yang Soobin titip pada bibirnya - perlahan, semuanya, hati-hati. “Betul atau salah.”

Soobin tidak menjawab langsung. Menciumnya sekali lagi, bibir hangat yang mengulumnya penuh. Pipinya yang bertubrukan dengan miliknya, dan Yeonjun merasakan semua.

 _Paling hidup._ Ada badai. Ada gempa bumi, kerak-kerak yang berjatuhan. Semua berdiam di hatinya, semua bersorak akan satu nama.

“Menurut kamu gimana,” Soobin mundur sejenak. Menatapnya telak dengan tatapan lembut. Jemari mengusap pelipisnya, menarik rambut panjangnya ke sisi wajah. “Menurut kamu gimana, hyungie,” suaranya begitu halus. Kapas. “Aku suka kamu, selalu.”

Yeonjun tersipu. “Tapi kamu nggak ngantuk. Aku tahu darimana kamu jujur atau bohong?”

“Nggak perlu ngantuk,” Soobin menjawab cepat. “ _The truth doesn’t change._ Perasaan aku sama aja.”

“Okay.”

“Suka aku?” sekarang Soobin yang bertanya. “Kamu juga suka aku - ”

“Betul. Betul, betul, betul, betul - ” Yeonjun menjawab sisanya pada bibir Soobin, yang masih merah, yang masih tertera rasa, yang masih terbuka dan berdegup-degup. Ciuman itu masih berpetak.

—

Air mulai mendidih, buih-buih di dasar panci.

“Lama banget sih,” Yeonjun merengek tak sabar, menyenderkan pipi pada lengan Soobin. Rasanya nyaman, manja seperti ini, Soobin yang sekarang selalu bersedia menyediakannya makan. Ingin selalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Soobin, merasakan sisi tubuhnya. Hanya ingin menutup mata dan membiarkan kantuk perlahan datang, selama Soobin tetap disisi dan tak meninggalkannya.

Padahal hanya masak ramyeon. Yeonjun serasa sedang dihidangkan makan malam berbintang lima.

“Kalo masak itu harus sabar, hyung,” jawab Soobin dengan tawa kecil. “Katanya kamu paling jago masak. Kapan aku disiapin makan juga?”

“Kamu bilang makanan aku nggak enak semua.”

“Ya kamu kan teledor soalnya.”

“Nggak ya. Aku tuh gampang lengah aja.”

“Sama aja teledor.”

“ _Bin_ ,” Yeonjun merengek lagi, lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Mencium sabun Soobin yang semerbak harum. _Sayang._ “Pengen kamu.”

“Aku kan disini.”

“Nggak gitu. Pengen kamu.”

Soobin tertawa lagi, renyah. Menggenggam tangannya yang berdiam di perutnya. Jemari panas diatasnya. “ _How do you want me then_.”

“ _Like this_ ,” Yeonjun mencium lengannya yang tertutup baju. Ingin mengatakan lebih, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya, terlalu hangat. “Kayak gini, Bin.”

“Kamu pengen makan apa pengen aku.”

“Dua-duanya.”

“Sabar ya sayang,” Soobin menubrukkan dahinya ke depan, hingga wajah mereka dekat. “Bentar lagi.”

Yeonjun menyentuh kedua pipinya lembut, menangkup wajahnya dengan kuasa. Ia pikir ia tidak ingin yang lain. Jika ia memiliki ini, Soobin dibawah lampu dapur yang kian terang, ia pikir cukup.

Cukup, cukup, _tidak ingin yang lain_.

“Kamu pengen cium aku sekarang,” bisik Yeonjun pelan. “ _True or false_?”

Soobin tertawa pelan, matanya gemerlapan. “Kayaknya itu kamu yang pengen.”

Yeonjun bersikukuh. “ _True or false_.”

“Mm?” ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Yeonjun, lalu turun ke bawah pada ujung mulutnya. Kecupan pelan yang terasa sampai bawah kulitnya.

Yeonjun menekankan jarinya pada tengkuk Soobin, lebih mendekat. Merasakan lutut Soobin pada lututnya sendiri, tulang pinggul Soobin yang menusuk. “Aku nanya, ih. Jawab,” ia mendorongnya menjauh agar dapat menatapnya dalam-dalam. “ _True or false_.”

Soobin hanya mengangguk, tatapannya teduh. Begitu cepat meleleh, begitu cepat hanyut. “ _True_ ,” bisiknya. “ _Always true_.”

“ _Okay_ ,” ia mengangguk, menunggu. Bergidik.

Soobin menciumnya dengan benar kali ini. Jemari hangat, bibir yang panas.

—

“Aku sayang kamu,” Soobin memberitahunya suatu malam, ketika jemari hangat itu bertengger pada bahu Yeonjun, dan rasanya sebentar lagi ia akan tenggelam.

Yeonjun mengerjap, seketika kehilangan napas. Ia menjatuhkan diri pada bantal, menatap ke atas pada raut wajah Soobin yang serius dan gugup.

“Hah?”

Soobin membuka mulutnya pelan, lalu meringis. “Aku sayang kamu, hyung.”

Pelan-pelan, ia menyentuh pipi Soobin, dan mendapatinya pasrah pada sentuhannya. Menutup mata, helaian rambut yang terjatuh pada dahinya.

“Sayang kamu,” Soobin berbisik sekali lagi, pada ibu jarinya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada kulitnya. “Sayang kamu, banyak.”

Yeonjun tertawa lemah. “Segimana?”

“Banyak,” Soobin mengelu pelan, matanya masih tertutup. “Rasanya aku jadi pujangga setiap hari, karena kamu.”

“ _Tell me then_.”

Matanya perlahan terbuka, yang kiri dahulu, lalu yang kanan. Menatapnya dengan pujaan. “Kadang aku lihat kamu, natap kamu, and _I feel so breathless_ ,” ia memulai, suaranya kecil. Hati-hati, tertatih. Yakin. “Rasanya seakan kamu satu-satunya.”

“Satu-satunya apa.”

“Satu-satunya _semuanya_ ,” Soobin menghela napas yang terasa ringan, seakan kata-kata ini pernah menjadi beban, namun sekarang, diutarakan, menjadi angin. “Dulu waktu kita masih trainee, aku selalu mikir hyung paling keren. _You were so amazing,_ kamu tahu itu,” ia terkekeh penuh kasih, penuh bangga. “ _Then we debuted,_ dan aku masih mikir kamu yang paling keren dari siapapun.”

Yeonjun menggigit bibirnya, merasa kupu-kupu di perutnya terbang tak karuan. Mereka tak pernah mendarat, sayap selalu mengepak. Membuatnya selalu merasa terbang di angkasa. Perasaan yang tak pernah hilang.

“Terus,” ia mengusap pipinya, mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan. “Terus apa, Bin.”

Soobin tersenyum, padanya, untuknya. “Sekarang juga _you’re the only one_. _You shine so bright on stage, hyung_. Kamu itu _captivating_ , pencuri hati,” ia tertawa lagi, dan Yeonjun merasakan getarannya pada dadanya juga, menyebarkan hangat. “Tapi aku pikir kamu paling terang kalau lagi kayak gini. Di kamar kamu, nggak pake make-up, rambut kamu berantakan. _You’re the prettiest when you’re like this_. _When I see you and you’re like this._ ”

“ _Like this_ ,” Yeonjun mengulang, terbata-bata.

Soobin mengangguk mengiyakan, tangannya turun untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Jemari hangat pada pipinya, rahangnya, pelipisnya. “ _Like this_.”

“Kamu sayang aku,” Yeonjun mengeja, pelan-pelan, merasakan kata-kata tersebut dalam mulutnya. “ _True or false_.”

“ _True_ ,” Soobin menjawab cepat.

“Tanya aku juga.”

Soobin mencium dahinya lama. Ketika ia mundur, napas mereka sama-sama memburu dan kewalahan. “Tanya apa?”

“Tanya aku yang sama,” Yeonjun berbisik sekali lagi.

“Kamu nggak ngantuk. Aku gimana mau tahu kamu jujur apa nggak.”

Yeonjun mencubit pipinya gemas. “Nggak perlu ngantuk,” katanya, lalu memaksa. “ _Tanya aku_.”

“Kamu sayang aku,” Soobin menutur dengan suara yang kecil. “Betul atau salah.”

“Sama aja, Bin,” Yeonjun menarik tengkuknya hingga hidung mereka saling bersinggah. Lalu maju sedikit untuk mengecupnya singkat. Hangat napas mereka beradu. “Ngantuk atau nggak. _Perasaan aku sama aja_.”

Ia merasakan Soobin tersenyum, sangat manis. “ _True or false_ , hyung.”

“ _True_. _What else would it be, Bin?_ ”

—

“Hyung. _Hyungie_.”

“Apa, Bin?”

“Kamu pengen jadi pacar aku,” Soobin menaikkan alisnya. “ _True or false_.”

Yeonjun mengerutkan dahi, menepuk lengannya keras. “ _Apaan_.”

“Aku nanya serius.”

“Kamu niatnya mau nembak aku apa gimana.”

“Iya.”

Yeonjun menangkup wajahnya, mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. “ _Mana ada nembak kayak gitu!_ ” ia menyahut kesal, persetan jika member yang lain dapat mendengar. Soobin juga tidak peduli, ia hanya mundur dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada permukaan kulkas, dan tertawa selepas-selepasnya. “Kalo gitu harusnya aku yang nanya, kamu pengen jadi pacar aku?”

Tawa Soobin begitu hangat, sampai-sampai matanya tertutup rapat. Ia mengangguk keras-keras, masih dengan tangan Yeonjun pada wajahnya. “ _Iya._ Iyalah, hyung.”

“Nggak! Nggak boleh!”

“Kok nggak.”

“ _Kamu_ nembaknya yang bener!”

Soobin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yeonjun, namun tidak berusaha melepaskannya. Hanya menyentuhnya dengan tatapan manis. “Hyung,” katanya pelan. “Pengen jadi pacar kamu. Pengen kamu jadi pacar aku. Pengen bangun pagi-pagi lihat muka kamu. Pengen masakkin kamu ramyeon terus.”

Soobin belum selesai, mencium ibu jarinya. “Pengen ngobrol sama kamu sampe jam tiga pagi kayak biasa. Cium kamu sampe kamu capek, sampe kamu kesel, sampe kamu nggak pengen dicium lagi,” ia tertawa kecil. “Pengen kamu kangen aku terus, walaupun kita ketemu setiap hari. Pengen kamu jawab _true, true, true_ setiap aku nanya _do you love me_.”

Lalu ia menubrukkan dahi mereka. “Intinya aku pengen sayang kamu terus. Pengen disayang kamu terus juga.”

Yeonjun mengangguk, walaupun tidak ada pertanyaan. “ _Okay_.”

“ _Okay?_ ”

“Iya,” ia mengangguk lagi. Mencintainya sampai sekarang. “ _Okay_. Tanya aku lagi.”

“Kamu pengen jadi pacar aku. _True or false_.”

Yeonjun berjinjit, menciumnya untuk yang kesekian lagi semenjak yang pertama malam itu. Masih sama. Perasaannya sama saja. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah.

“ _True,_ ” ia berbisik pada pipinya, dadanya serasa terbelah dua.

Soobin hanya menariknya mendekat. Mendekapnya sedari dulu, dengan jemari hangat itu.

**Author's Note:**

> semoga suka hehe :D you can talk to me here :D [twt](https://twitter.com/petaljun) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/petaljun)


End file.
